


First Day of My Life

by ballym



Series: I want more than this [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not even once, Pining, What's new, albert cries, another reason this could happen in the show: buck is in pain, buck is sad, buddie, but i have not read it back, eddie's forearms, eddies being cute, good luck suckers, i hope you like it though, not only have i not beta'd this, this is the first time ive writted for buddie omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballym/pseuds/ballym
Summary: Buck is sad at Maddie's wedding day. Guess who cheers him up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: I want more than this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	First Day of My Life

Wisteria hung low from the ceiling, creating an intimate space in what was normally a harsh-lit, lino tiled Rec Centre. Buck tried to remember if they’d ever had a call from there, but decided that all community spaces looked too similar for him to differentiate, and if there had been an accident, then there would have _probably_ been some renovating anyway. 

Maddie and Chim had done an amazing job flipping the space; white drapes hung from the walls and across the windows, satin clothed the round tables, and the masses of gold accents, from the crockery to the lettering on the guestbook, tied it all together. Buck didn’t pretend to know much about weddings. He’d been to very few, and the last invite he got was with _Kind Regards_ from Abby and Sam, which put Buck off them all together for a while. But Hen had stood, as Chim’s best woman, and made a beautiful speech about love and time, which in turn made Albert cry - which was fully expected - and that set off Josh, May and Carla. 

Buck didn’t make a speech. Maddie had asked him to, originally, but she could see how much it was making him stress, how upset he was getting. He knew he shouldn’t have made a big deal over it. He was ruining her day. Making it about himself, as always. Buck cried when he knocked on the door of the room where the bridal party were getting ready and saw Maddie in her dress. She looked so happy, and he hated himself for letting everything that happened before with Doug. He told himself everything happens for a reason but then hated himself even more for indirectly hurting his sister. She looked beautiful, and she was happy. He had told her so then and given her his speech, and she said it was enough. 

Buck walked down the aisle with Daniella, who was throwing her petals in a way that meant Buck managed to step on every single one. It earned some laughs from the seats, and when they got to the front, he scooped her onto his hip and sat down on the front row. Both Maddie and Chim wanted Buck to stand with the party, but he had sided out of that roll by claiming toddle-sitting duties. Daniella spent the rest of the ceremony squirming about on his lap, but Buck didn’t mind, not one bit. 

The pain didn’t start until much later, after the ceremony, after the meal, and after the speeches. The chairs had been cleared in order to make room for the dancefloor, and everyone began taking full advantage of the open bar. Buck had never felt quite so alone. He’d been given a plus one as a courtesy. His parents pointed out that he’d come alone. Eddie was given a plus one too, he thought, absentmindedly. He remembered the day Eddie pulled Maddie aside at dinner and asked if it was okay to invite Carla. 

_‘Of course.’_ Maddie had said, like the saint she was. Chris didn’t need an invite. If Eddie was invited, so was Chris. Buck wished he had someone he could rely on like that. 

The song changed, and a chorus of _‘Ahhs!’_ rang out as Bright Eyes’ _First Day of My Life_ began to play over the speakers. Buck watched as Bobby snuck his arms around Athena, and pulled her into an embrace. He watched as Maddie leant her head gently on Chim’s shoulder, and he whispered something in her ear. He watched as-

“Who are you watching, then?”

Buck looked up, to find that Eddie had sauntered into his foreground. “What?” He asked, dumbly. Eddie was wearing a white shirt with a pink tie - the same as Buck - but he’d put his jacket down somewhere, and had rolled his sleeves a little. Buck stared at his forearms for a moment longer, before making eye contact.

  
“I said, who are you watching? Why are you sat here all alone?” Eddie was frowning, as though he was actually concerned. Buck wondered what it might feel like to have someone concerned about you. _In a loving way_. His brain supplied.

“All these couples.” He said, instead. “They’re making me lonely, man.” 

Eddie nodded, and slid his hands into his pockets, sitting down on the empty chair beside Buck. “Couples suck.” He said with a chuckle. “Though I think you’d get beat up if you said that at a wedding.”

  
“Like you just did?” Buck quipped, smirking.

Eddie glanced over to him, a smile curling into his cheeks. “Well, you know me, Bucky. Always looking for a fight.”

They sat silently for a moment, and Buck watched Albert dancing _(or trying to)_ with Daniella. He turned back to Eddie. “What was your wedding like?” He asked.

“Small,” Eddie said simply, nodding, wistfully. “But, well, lovely.”

“Best day of your life?”

“Second best. Maybe. Chris’ birth comes first.” Buck felt stupid for even questioning it. “Do you want to get married?”

  
Buck shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said. “I think I would have married Abby. Though the more time passes, the more I think it was maybe a not-healthy relationship, you know?”

Eddie laughed a little, and nodded at the ground, but didn’t say anything.

“I think, I’m more the kind of guy that people date when they don’t want to be serious,” Buck said quietly, after a moment. “Like, they date me to remind themselves they deserve better.”

Eddie looked up at that, and Buck noticed, turning away a little. 

“I just mean, I kind of...I don’t know, push people away?” He tried not to jolt as he felt Eddie’s fingers as they brushed his arm. He tried not to think about what it meant. _To him, anyway._

“You never pushed me away, Buck.” Eddie’s words were sincere. 

“What about the lawsuit?”

“I was angry, yes. But that was years ago, and guess what? I stayed right where I was anyway. Waiting.” He paused, “For you.”

Buck nodded. He didn’t know what he could really say that wouldn’t scream _I love you_ , so he didn’t say anything at all.

“Buck?” Eddie said gently again. Buck loved the way he said his name. He looked up. “Do you want to dance? I don’t think it’s right the brother of the bride doesn’t get to dance just because he didn’t bring a one-night-stand.”

“Or a babysitter?”

Eddie laughed, before standing. “Carla would kill you if she heard you call her that, and you know it.” He reached out his hand to Bucks, pulling him from the chair. Buck tried not to think of the strength in Eddie’s grip. “Dance with me, Buck.”

Buck allowed himself to be pulled to the dancefloor by his best friend, but couldn’t quite look him in the eyes as Eddie grinned and laced their hands together, with his other resting on Buck’s lower back. He mirrored Eddie’s position and felt the heat radiating from their embrace. For a moment, they just stood there.

“Hey.” Said Eddie quietly, grinning. Buck wondered whether this was all a joke to him.

  
“Hey.” He replied before Eddie rested his head on Buck’s shoulder, and Buck couldn’t help but think back to Maddie and Chim’s earlier movements.

For a moment, it was bliss.

And then the music changed.

The boys pulled apart suddenly, aware of the crowds around them, and not wanting to _suggest_ anything. Buck couldn’t even hear what was playing, just his heart pounding against his ribcage. He tried not to think about anything at all. 

“I’m gonna grab a drink.” He said, rushed. Before Eddie could so much as nod, Buck had disappeared, leaving Eddie alone on the dancefloor.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! This is my first Buddie fic, and I wasn't joking when I say I haven't read it back, please let me know of any spelling mistakes! also please leave comments lol I just want to know what people think.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @effiewrites


End file.
